clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Minion
The Mega Minion card is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse (Arena 4). It is a single-target, short-ranged, flying troop with moderate hitpoints and moderately high damage. A Mega Minion card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. It spawns one large Minion wearing a full suit of armor. Strategy *The Mega Minion should be mostly used as a defensive card as it has a high damage output but is slower than Minions. However, it is often used on the offensive as a support card, being able to clear out low-medium hitpoint units and deal significant damage to everything else. *Its high damage and moderate hitpoints allow it to be able to defend relatively well against many ground-based pushes. Its defensive value is even greater since no spell can take it out for a positive or even neutral Elixir trade, unlike the Minion Horde and Minions. However, it can't deal with swarms very effectively due to its slow hit speed. **Also, unlike its cousins, it can also counter area damage units such as the Witch, Wizard, Baby Dragon and Executioner without being destroyed. However, it doesn't fare so well against Inferno Dragon due to the damage ramp up and the Mega Minion's relatively low health. **The Mega Minion is a very effective counter against the Balloon for a cheap cost. Its moderate hitpoints allow it to survive spells from Zap to Poison while its damage allows it to quickly deal with the Balloon itself. *The Mega Minion pairs well with the Lava Hound since it deals with any moderate-health defending units trying to destroy the Lava Hound while it absorbs most of the incoming damage. When the Lava Hound bursts, the Mega Minion's moderate health will allow it to tank the Crown Tower damage while the Lava Pups deal massive damage to the Tower. **Naturally, the Mega Minion also fits in very well with the Double Dragon strategy, as its high damage allows it to quickly deal with major threats such as a Musketeer or Wizard, something the Baby Dragon and Inferno Dragon can't do very well. *To defend against a Minion Horde, the player can place this card in the middle of his/her side so the horde will be pulled to the center, increasing the length of their way to the Crown Tower and distracting them. The Mega Minion will take out 2 or 3 minions while your Crown Tower continually attacks. However, it is likely that you will still suffer some damage so it is best to use splash damage troops or spells. *If ignored, the Mega Minion will be able to reach the Crown Tower and attack twice. However, this rarely happens since it can be distracted very easily and a Zap will allow the Crown Tower to kill it. History *The Mega Minion was added to the game on 19/9/16 with the September 2016 Update. *On 30/11/16, a Balance Update decreased the Mega Minion's damage by 6% and its hit speed to 1.4 sec (from 1.3 sec). *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Mega Minion's damage by 4% and its hit speed to 1.5 sec (from 1.4 sec). * The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Mega Minion from Royal Arena (Arena 7) to P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4). * On 2/7/18, a Balance Update decreased the Mega Minion's hit speed to 1.6 sec (from 1.5 sec). * On 1/7/19, a 'Rulebook' Update decreased the Mega Minion's range from 2 to 1.6 (now classified as Melee: Long). Trivia *It drops its helmet upon death, similarly to the Knight dropping his sword. The other units that drop items upon death are Sparky, the Dark Prince, the Guards, the Mega Knight, the Rascals, the Executioner, and the Cannon Cart. *The Mega Minion's health is a little higher than 3 Minions of equivalent level put together, while its damage per second is significantly lower. *The Minions and Minion Horde's descriptions say that the regular Minions are "unarmored", which is now revealed to be in contrast to this "armored" Mega Minion. *The grill covering the Mega Minion's mouth is very similar to the visor on the Prince's helmet. de:Megalakai es:Megaesbirro fr:Méga gargouille it:Megasgherro ru:Мегаминьон